


The Shirt

by imagine_that_100



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader in Denial, friends being teases, idk what more to say other than the rose shirt, the rose shirt, the rose shirt though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_100/pseuds/imagine_that_100
Summary: Alex Turner x Reader (Female) | There’s a debate about if you’re wearing Alex’s shirt. Except it’s not really a debate. Everyone knows the answer.
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr (imagine-that-100). Hope you all enjoy, I'd love to know what you think. Thank you so much for reading x

“Is that Alex’s shirt?” Your best friend asks you curiously after eyeing it up for a while.

It didn’t fit your frame correctly at all. The seam where the shoulders should have ended was resting on the tops of your arms a good 2 inches away from where it should be. You’d tucked it into your black jeans and you’d made the material look even baggier on you.

The roses, that your best friend assumed were meant to lay over the wearers collar bones, were resting on the tops of your boobs and the black shirt was unbuttoned enough to show a little bit of your cleavage off.

Your best friend thought you looked stunning, you made it your own. But there was no way it was yours.

“No” You say as you look down at the black material that covers the top half of your body. 

Your best friend frowns at you over her coffee, “Well it’s not yours…”

“It is” You nod before picking up your own coffee and taking another sip.

You’d come out to meet her for a coffee as you did every year in the days after Christmas. The boxing day sales were still on and every year you went to the same cafe and sat at the same table and had the same coffee.

You both loved it and today you’d been out and got loads of stuff. Both of your wardrobes consisted mostly of black and red as it fit your aesthetic but you did both try and get a few different coloured things this year.

But you both came out with your fair share of black and red again.

“I’ve literally seen him in that shirt on stage.” Y/B/F grins at you still denying it. “What the fuck are you on about? It’s not yours” 

It was the shirt with the roses on it. Your best friend was sure it could be googled and it would come up straight away, but you were stubborn about it.

You lean forward to emphasise your point, “I’m telling you right now, it is _not_ Alex’s shirt”

“I’ll believe that when I believe he doesn’t think about you when he sings You’re So Dark” She grins and you sit back laughing.

The stuff about the shirt didn’t stop a few hours later either. You both go back to hers and Matt’s house as you had a later Christmas present that arrived in the post this morning for him.

After arriving and pleasantries were exchanged, you sat down and gave him his other present after he’d made the three of you a drink. But after the gift was open and his eyes weren’t distracted, he noticed your attire.

“Why are you wearing Alex’s shirt?” Matt asked you, frowning at you a little but there was amusement in his eyes.

Y/B/F burst out laughing and you immediately rolled your eyes whilst you swallowed the mouthful of your drink. Once the liquid travels down your throat you shake your head, “It’s not Alex’s”

“It literally is” Y/B/F giggles, sitting herself down next to Matt.

You say with wide eyes, as if it will help persuade them more, “I guarantee you it’s not”

“Y/N I bought it him for his birthday years ago” Matt tells you blankly and you want to wipe the smug look off his face. 

“That means nothing” You say, not wavering from your previous statements, “I could have bought the same one before I even got with him. You wouldn’t know that”

Matt holds his hands up at you but then points towards himself, “Are you really denying you’re wearing Alex’s shirt? To me?”

“Yes” You say with a pointed look, “Because I’m not wearing Alex’s shirt.”

Matt and your best friend share an amused look before he looks back to you and shrugs, “Whatever you say.”

Later on, you get back home and you find that Alex isn’t home yet. He said this morning that he was going to see his Mum and Dad again whilst you were out with your best friend so you didn’t bother him with a phone call asking when he’d be back.

You decided to cook your dinner for later on as you knew you both wouldn’t want to eat until later on. But first of all you got changed.

Well, getting changed would involve you getting out of your clothes and putting other clothes on. You just stripped out of most of the clothes you had on.

So much so that when Alex walked in a few hours later, he found you sat on the settee in just a shirt. Initially he walked in and he could only see the back of your head as you were watching the TV and the entrance to your lounge was behind the settee.

When Alex walked in he got your attention with a ‘hey’, you lent your head back so it rested on the settee and said your ‘hello’ back to him.

Alex smiles and walks to the back of the sofa so he can lean down to kiss you. You smile into the small kiss when he does and you ask him how his family were even though you had a fair idea as you’d only seen them a few days ago.

Alex is in the middle of telling you all of his family were fine when he notices that your legs were bare and that you were wearing his old shirt. He walks around the settee so he can see you properly but he was certain the roses gave away that that was his black shirt.

“ **Are you wearing my shirt?** ” Alex asks you curiously.

You shake your head and softly say, “No.”

“Y/N…” Alex laughs, “That is literally my shirt.”

You tilt your head to the side and correct him, **“You mean _our_ shirt?**”

“Our shirt?” Alex laughs, raising his eyebrows as he sits himself down on the arm of the settee.

“Yes.” You grin up at him.

Alex looks you up and down and corrects himself, “So you’re wearing _our_ shirt?”

“I am.” You grin. 

“Why is that, love? And why is it no longer my shirt?” Alex asks you and when you get yourself up on your feet to walk over to him, you hold up two fingers at him.

“One…” You start, holding up a finger, “Because it’s really comfy and it smells like you” You grin, walking closer before holding up another finger, “And two, because sharing is caring”

Alex smirks a little as you speak but he can’t help but look at you in his shirt like that. It comes down to the top of your thighs and his eyes can’t help but roam. You look stunning.

Alex smirks a little as he looks at you and when you stop between his legs his hands rest on your hips as yours go around his waist, “Oh right, I see” 

You chuckle a little and press a kiss to his lips before you hug him. As you hug him, Alex holds your hips a little tighter and he kisses your cheek, and then your neck, and he places a kiss on the material that sits on your shoulder.

“So tell me something…” Alex says once you pull away a little from the hug. You smile and you nod for him to carry on.

Alex asks you, “If it’s _ours_ why does it only smell like me?”

When Alex kissed your shoulder just then he could still smell his aftershave on it and you even said just a minute ago that it smelled like him. So like your relationship always had been full of, he decided to carry on the teasing.

You grin at him and explain, “Because that’s how it works in a fifty fifty relationship like ours is.”

Alex grins at you as you carry on to explain, “You let me wear your clothes… And I wear absolutely nothing underneath.”

The way a smirk twitched up onto Alex’s face then made you giggle. And Alex wasted no time attaching his lips to yours and getting the shared shirt off your body.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


End file.
